Demon's Dream
by Lab Angel
Summary: This is a spin off of Demon's Blood, it's the tale of how Ikkaku and Yumichika met and became mates. Warnings: Yaoi boyxboy , MPREG later in story , Language... What else is there...
1. The First Meeting

Lab Angel: Yay!! A spin off!! First one I've ever done! -gasp!- I love it! I hope you will to, this is a spin off from Demon's Blood, it's Ikkaku and Yumichika's story! It's going to be multiple chapters!

Disclaimer: Okay, so I have to say this enough times if they belonged to me you would know... Ikkaku and Yumichika would be having hot steamy sex every chance they got!

* * *

Demon's Dream

Ikkaku was never a patient man, he was an excellent fighter and understood that he would die on the battlefield, so there was no need to be a patient man. But being a demon lord required being patient, listening to a bunch of old fat guys talking about the good ol' days required patience, he didn't have patience.

"Can we just finish this damn meeting!!" He yelled before he could stop himself, he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow snickering behind their hands and glared at them as the King of Demons started yelling at him. Two hours after his outburst Ikkaku was glad to be out of the meeting room, there was just nothing more boring, he was still glaring at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Damn Ikkaku, who would have thought you were so impatient as to interrupt the meeting." Grimmjow laughed.

"Seriously though Ikkaku, you can usually at least tolerate being in those meetings, I know they aren't great but still." Ichigo raised a brow and shrugged. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're feeling the need to find a mate?"

"Shut up Ichigo just because you-"

"Hush!" Ichigo threw his hand over Ikkaku's mouth. "Remember no one but the three of us knows about that little fact."

"Sorry I almost forgot." Ikkaku said after Ichigo removed his hand. "But still, you're lucky Ichigo."

"Yea right... Hey how 'bout the Club?"

"Sounds good, haven't been there in awhile." Grimmjow said grinning.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I think I'm just gonna go to bed early."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked, Ikkaku never turned down the chance to go to the Club.

"Yea, go head." With a nod they both headed off, Ikkaku watched them leave the manor grounds then turned and went for his chambers, undressing he lay in bed without even bothering to put his bed clothes on.

_"Wha... What's going on?" He spoke aloud looking around at the darkness surrounding him, he heard a giggle and spun to look around, seeing nothing but pitch black he blinked hoping it would clear his vision._

_"It's your dream, just change what's around you." The voice said with a hint of laughter._

_"It can't be that easy, nothing is ever that easy!" Ikkaku growled when he heard an exasperated sigh._

_"Just try it." Ikkaku gave an annoyed sigh and thought of the training center he spent half his days in. "See I told you." He turned around to find the owner of the voice was leaning against a pillar smiling._

_"Who are you?" He watched as the other stood._

_"You don't need to know my name, I'm no threat so don't worry about that." Shaking his head hoping it was an effect of the dream, he continued to stare at the other man._

_"What are you?"_

_"Vampire." He said smiling again._

_"And you say you're no threat?"_

_"Yes, I'm no threat, I could hurt you here and you can hurt me. You may want to hurt me, but I don't want to hurt you." He smiled again, which caused Ikkaku's blood to boil, not with rage but with lust._

_"I want to know who you are!" Ikkaku growled, curious both to who this man was and why he caused such a reaction in him, he saw the vampire turn his head as though listening to something he couldn't hear._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go, we'll meet again soon. Whether it be in the waking world or here in the dream world, well I don't know when exactly, but we will meeting again." Ikkakuwanted to yell out for the vampire, but he was already gone._Ikkaku shot up in bed gasping at the dream.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered, then groaned as he saw that it was almost morning. "Who was he..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika sat at the vampire orphanage, appearing in other people's dreams was always fun even if it took almost all of ones energy, you would have thought this last guy knew that in your own dreams you were in control of everything and every one in it. If the demon had really wanted him to stay, Yumichika wouldn't have been able to leave until the demon had wanted him to, he had purposefully refused to give his name knowing it was dangerous to do so.

"Hey Yumichika why are you so quiet over there, you need to feed now get your scrawny ass over here." The vampire looked up at Nnoitra who was standing by the coolers brought over from the blood bank. "I hate drinking this blood but, hey at least we don't have to hunt."

"You and I both hate drinking from those things, I always manage to get blood clots. I should just start hunting again..." Yumichika said as he walked over catching the pack that Nnoitra threw at him. "So how's Lord Kuchiki doing?"

"Still obsessing over the petty troubles of the lesser... Don't you give me that look! You're strong enough to be a lord yet you stay in this hell hole that you've lived in since your parents were killed."

"Yea, but remember in the eyes of our people I'm still a mere fledgling." Yumichika reminded.

"So long as this fledgling that I call my little brother doesn't become mate to a demon than it's all good, so what were you doing over there anyway? Looked like you'd fell asleep."

"I was dream jumping." A lot of the vampire's mouths had fallen open and they were staring at him. "What?"

"You were dream jumping?" Nnoitra asked in awe and disbelief.

"Yea, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that none but Lord Kuchiki can dream jump." Kaien, the orphanage patriarch, moved forward. "I remember hearing that a select few vampires can dream jump, most of them don't take care of themselves because it becomes to intoxicating jumping into other's dreams. They all die out within the first hundred years of learning to dream jump." Putting his hand on Yumichika's shoulder Kaien smiled in the proud father way.

"That's so cool Yumi!" Nnoitra said hugging the younger vampire to him. "I guess that means we're going to have to take care of you like we did Byakuya."

"Who's taking care of me?" They all turned to see Byakuya standing in the doorway.

"Yumichika is a dream jumper." Nnoitra said without a thought, Byakuya looked at the young vampire.

"Is this true?" Yumichika nervously nodded, never having been this close to the vampire lord. "Kaien, arrangements will be made for Master Ayasegawa to be moved into the manor, before the dawn." Kaien nodded his agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku sighed as he and Grimmjow went through their end of the day exercises, he hissed in pain as a cut went through his shoulder, he reached up to grab the injured shoulder when his other shoulder received a similar cut.

"What the hell's wrong with you today Ikkaku!" Grimmjow growled, grabbing the younger demon by his shirt and slamming him against a pillar. "Your need to find a mate can't be that bad! I've been dealing with that damn need for over a century! Not once did I let it affect me like this!" With another growl Grimmjow dropped him and sheathed his sword.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to fight you when your mind is obviously else where, come find me when you've stopped daydreaming about this chick your hung up over." Grimmjow growled at Keigo as he entered the training center, Keigo turned around and followed the elder demon, the message meant for him.

Ikkaku sighed as he looked around the training center, he had pictured it this same way in his dream last night, the pillar he had been slammed against the same one that the vampire had leaned a hip against in amusement. Groaning Ikkaku got up, he had to get out of the center, he went off in search for Grimmjow and Ichigo hoping they'd want to go to the Club tonight.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay I know it's short, but so is Demon's Blood, check it out! Reviews are nice, criticism is appreciated, just don't ask me to write longer chapters. If they're long then they're long, if they aren't then there's nothing for it! Thank you for reading hope you'll join me for the second chapter coming soon! Sorry too much coffee...

Jaa ne!


	2. Not a Dream

Lab Angel: Okay so here's the second chapter, this story will have more dream sequences, that's the italicized section of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Characters are property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

Demon's Dream

Ikkaku sighed as he watched everyone at the Club, of all the demons, vampires and half breeds in the place not one of them caught his eye, when the music switched to something more fast paced he heard a familiar laugh. He froze and searched for the person he knew belonged to that voice, the vampire that had been in his every waking thought since this morning.

"Let's get out of here, Ikkaku obviously isn't even paying attention to what's going on, there's no point in us being here." Grimmjow sighed sitting down at the bar, Ichigo taking the stool that was on the other side of the distracted demon.

"What'sa matter Ikkaku?" They all jumped as Urahara appeared out of nowhere behind the bar. "You don't seem like yourself, gotta girl on your mind?" The half breed grinned lecherously.

"No..."

"Liar!" Urahara shouted teasingly.

"It's not a girl okay..."

"Then it's a guy?" Urahara asked in all seriousness.

"Yea..." Ikkaku reluctantly admitted.

"So... Who is he?"

"I don't know..." Ikkaku sighed and hung his head.

"That's so sad... You don't even know what the man of your dreams looks like!" Urahara put a hand to his temple in mock shame.

"I know what he looks like okay! I know what he sounds like! I just don't know his name..."

"How do you know all this?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"Careful Grimm, curiosity killed the cat." Ichigo smiled at the growl he got.

"It was a dream..."

"So he really was your dream guy, you had dreamed him up!" Urahara seemed pleased with the revelation.

"It was soo much more than that Urahara, it was far to real... Besides I probably wouldn't be able to dream up someone as beautiful as him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika continued watching the demon from across the room, he was listening to Nnoitra who was talking to Gin, he had actually listened to one of Gin's jokes and laughed just as the song changed. He saw the look that had entered the demon's eyes at hearing his voice, it was pleasing to see the reaction, seeing the confusion in the demon he wanted to just go over and tell him it wasn't just a dream. Returning his attention to the two older vampires with him, Yumichika was surprised to see them staring at him as he watched the demon.

"What?" He asked immediately irritated.

"He's pretty good looking." Gin said making a point to look directly at the demon Yumichika had been staring at. "Who is he?"

"I don't know his name, it was his dream I was in just before dawn this morning." Yumichika explained, bowing his head to hide the blush.

"You don't know his name?" Gin nearly shouted in horror.

"No, will you keep it down!" Yumichika said waving a hand.

"That just won't do at all!" Gin stood up and was halfway across the room before Yumichika could stop him, he watched in horror as Gin approached the demon with his usual smile in place, he looked the predator he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey handsome!" Gin pretty much threw himself onto the demon's lap, startling the three of them, he saw Urahara raise a brow before shrugging and moving away. "I have a friend who's been staring at you like you were a piece of meat, though I can see why now..." Gin trailed off as he ran his hands all over the demon's body, the demon grabbed wandering hands and began pushing the vampire away from him. "Anyway, he's just dying to know your name." Gin stopped then started laughing. "That was a pun darling, he's a vampire."

"I'm not laughing." Ikkaku said irritated with the vampire on his lap, he heard grimmjow growl but shook his head.

"No sense of humor, anyway, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?" Gin asked.

"No I'm not kind therefore I won't tell you my name."

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me your name." Gin promised, Ikkaku looked torn between wanting the vampire off his lap and wanting to keep his privacy.

"Madarame... Madarame Ikkaku." He said sullenly, then nearly lept with joy as the vampire got off his lap and moved towards the door where two other vampires were waiting for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madarame Ikkaku is the name of the man you were drooling over." Gin said nodding to the smaller vampire.

"I was not drooling!" Yumichika denied.

"Sure you weren't." Gin smiled and continued walking not paying any mind to the younger vampire, they arrived at the vampire manor in a few moments using their vampiric speed. Yumichika went to his newly given room and lay down on the bed, he smiled as he thought about the demon. He slept a human sleep, waking up nearly two hours later, yawning he let his mind wander. Without thinking about it he began dream jumping, immediately finding Ikkaku's dream.

_"I told you we'd meet again." Yumichika said laughing._

_"Is there anyway you could give some kind of warning when you enter my dreams?" Ikkaku asked irritated._

_"Not that I know of, but I'm new to entering people's dreams so there might be." Yumichika put a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner, fully aware of the demon's eyes raking his body._

_"So you're not the only one who can do this?"_

_"No, the vampire lord can and from what I hear there are a few others that can too, it's a rare talent among the vampires."_

_"Will you tell me your name?"_

_"Why do you want to know my name?"_

_"Because I want to know what to call you when we talk."_

_"That's understandable, but I'm not ready for you to know my name just yet."_

_"Then give me a name, anything to call you, I just can't stand not being able to call you something."_

_"You can call me whatever you want." Yumichika smiled as he watched the demon think it over._

_"Then I'll call you... Ruri'iro." Yumichika tested the name in his mind and smiled nodding._

_"I like that and what do I call you?" Yumichika asked still smiling._

_"Same offer is given to you."_

_"Hozukimaru." Yumichika nodded. "Yes, that suits you well, what does Ruri'iro mean?"_

_"Azure. It's an ancient demon language, it means azure." Blinking in confusion Yumichika tilted his head curiously._

_"Your eyes, they're azure." Ikkaku smiled._

_"I see..."_

_"What does Hozukimaru mean?"_

_"It's vamprye for Demon Light."_

_"Vamprye?"_

_"Yes, a language not many know about." Yumichika frowned for a moment. "I was lucky I have someone who's like a brother to me, he taught me vamprye."_

_"I have two that are like that, one's older the other is younger. The older taught me the language of my ancestors." Ikkaku sat down and looked up at the vampire who was leaning against that same pillar. "Come and sit down, it's not like I'm going to bite or anything."_

_"I know." Yumichika moved forward and sat down next to the demon. "Hozukimaru?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Nothing." Yumichika couldn't ask anything of the demon without giving something to himself._

_"Is the dream sun like the real sun?"_

_"No, I've been in some people's dreams where it's daylight all day." Smiling Ikkaku closed his eyes and thought about the wysteria gardens outside demon manor, when he opened his eyes they were surrounded by the blossoms, he heard the vampire gasp and smiled._

_"Well? This is the gardens outside of my home, it's most beautiful in the summer, just after sun sets and before the moon rises." Ikkaku explained and their surroundings changed to the scene he had just described._

_"It's beautiful." Yumichika murmured, looking at the flowers._

_"Ruri'iro, who are you? I don't mean your name but who are you?" The vampire and demon looked at each other for a moment._

_"I'm no one important, they probably wouldn't even notice if I was gone."_

_"I would if you were to completely disappear and I didn't ever get to meet when I was awake, I would miss this, what we have right now."_

_"I would too." Yumichika took a chance and leaned against the demon. "Hozukimaru... We'll meet... Not here in the dream world, but in the waking world."_

_"When? Tonight, there is going to be a meeting at the demon manor and if you're who I think you are then we'll meet."_Pulling himself from the dreams of the demon Yumichika smiled and hoped, while he fell into the sleep of vampires.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku sat bolt up right, there was no way he could meet his vampire tonight, he didn't even know what to say to him in the dreams when he felt he was invincible. It was going to be a hard night ahead of him, he growled at the knocking on his door.

"Lord Madarame! Please wake up!" Keigo's voice came through the door. "Lord Jeagerjaques has been hurt!" Ikkaku threw himself out of bed not even bothering to change from his bed clothes, to worried about the health of his friend. They flew through the halls towards the infirmary, where the demon lay on the bed, claw marks beginning from his shoulder down to the opposite hip. Ichigo and Ikkaku stayed in the infirmary with Grimmjow until his wounds had healed, it took most of the day but he was well enough to leave and go about semi-normal daily activity.

"The meeting's almost over by now..." Ikkaku muttered looking at his companions.

"Yea, we should at least go and speak with the others, even if we don't know what happened in the meeting." Ichigo said leading them towards the meeting hall, they all separated and began speaking with the vampires and demons that had come to the meeting. "Hey Ikkaku, doesn't this suck?" Ichigo asked as the three of them gathered near a wall and as though they were all being controlled by the same person they leaned against the wall.

"Yea, lame." Grimmjow agreed putting his hand to his side rubbing where the cuts had been deepest.

"Hozukimaru?" Ikkaku froze and looked up at the man who said it, he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ruri'iro?" The vampire smiled and nodded.

"Azure? What the hell's going on?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika." The vampire said bowing.

"Madarame Ikkaku."

"I knew it." Yumichika smiled and looked at the other demons.

"Prince Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"Lord Jeagerjaques, call me Grimmjow. So how do you know each other?" He asked immediately suspicious.

"We haven't met, I know him because Gin," He paused and pointed at the vampire talking animatedly with a demon, he saw the involuntary shudder from Ikkaku. "Told me about him."

"I see, so what was up with the Hozukimaru/Ruri'iro thing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yumichika said, Grimmjow turned to Ikkaku who just shrugged.

"Fine whatever!" Growling Grimmjow moved away from the wall.

"Forgive him, he's short tempered." Ichigo said with an apologetic smile, with that he left too.

"You're even more beautiful than in the dream world." Ikkaku smiled at the faint color that stained the vampire's cheeks. "I didn't think vampires could blush."

"We can, it's just not that often." Yumichika said, the blush not receding in the least, the demon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the vampire. "What?"

"You smell so good..." Ikkaku muttered against his neck, causing a shiver to go up the vampire's spine. "I could literally just eat you, until there was nothing left."

"I don't think I would try to stop you..." Yumichika sighed.

* * *

Lab Angel: Maybe the lovers will get together in the next chapter, remember though Nnoitra doesn't want Yumichika to be mated to a demon! Reviews are loved, criticism is welcome and as always thank you for reading. I'm working on near 24 hours of no sleep so, let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Jaa ne.


End file.
